50 sombras de Grey
by Haruno Ayumi
Summary: Decir que estaba molesto era poco. En ese momento podía sentir mi sangre hervir dentro de mis venas. ¿El motivo?. Aquel desgastado ejemplar de 50 Sombras de Gray que encontré en su armario.


**Disclaimer applied**

**Advertencia: Hay lemon. **

Decir que estaba molesto era poco. En ese momento podía sentir mi sangre hervir dentro de mis venas. ¿El motivo?. Aquel desgastado ejemplar de 50 Sombras de Gray que encontré en su armario.

No era como que fisgoneaba entre sus cosas, si había algo que me gustaba era la privacidad y así como yo la exigía se la brindaba a Sakura. Sí fui a dar a uno de sus cajones privados fue por que justamente ella me había pedido que lo hiciera.

\- Sasuke-kun. ¿Crees que puedes traerme al hospital un sobre que deje en casa?. Debe de estar en alguno de mis cajones, lo reconocerás por que tiene el sello de Tsunade-sama.- Esas fueron sus palabras, y yo sin chistar fui en busca del sobre.

Bien Sakura era una persona ordenada, así que me extraño que el libro no estuviera con el resto en la biblioteca, si no en uno de sus cajones privados, en los que en cualquier otra circunstancia yo no hubiera revisado.

¿Pero por que demonios Sakura tenia escondido ese libro? Ni siquiera sabia que lo estaba leyendo y ella siempre me habla acerca de los libros que lee. Lo escondia de mi, eso era seguro. ¿Lo leia cuando yo me encontraba en alguna misión? ¿O lo hacia cuando yo me encontraba en otra habitación? Aprete mis puños.

Sabia perfectamente de que se trataba ese estúpido libro, todas las mujeres de Konoha parecían sumergidas en aquella historia de porno sadomasoquista, creyendo que es la mejor historia escrita en el mundo. Algunos ninjas pervertidos como el bakka de Naruto también hablaban de el.

\- Deberias leerlo teme, de veras, es buen libro del que puedes sacar muchos tips.- Naruto era más idiota cuando bebía.

Solo podía repetirme una y otra vez ¿Desde cuando le gustan estas cosas a Sakura?

\- ¿Sasuke-kun?.- Mis músculos se tensaron al escuchar su voz.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?.- Me volteo y camino hasta acortar nuestra distancia, se que mi rostro refleja mi ira, me ve desconcertada.

\- ¿De-de donde sacaste eso?.- Levanto una ceja, esta evadiendo mi pregunta y eso no me gusta.

\- No sabia que te gustaran tanto estas cosas Sa-ku-ra.- Ella no sabe reaccionar cuando la aprisiono contra la pared. El libro a caído a alguna parte de la habitación.- Dime acaso te gusta esto.- Tomo sus muñecas con mi mano y las alzo sobre su cabeza. Sí lo sé, he sido demasiado impulsivo, pero cuando se trata de Sakura así soy.

\- ¿Qué… qué ha-ces?.- La veo tratar de soltarse pero la sujeto con más fuerza.- Sasuke-kun… déjame explicarte.- Pide.

\- ¿Explicarme que? Sa-ku-ra.- Susurro a su oído, se el efecto que tiene aquello en ella, arquea su espalda contra la pared y muerdo su cuello. No soy nada delicado. Escucho un gemido ahogado, aquello me molesta más.- ¿Necesitas leer ese tipo de cosas cuando estas conmigo?.- Cuestiono mientras abro su bata de hospital y desabrocho su blusa en un arrebato. La veo negar.- ¿Entonces por que lo haces? ¿Acaso no te basta con lo que yo te doy?.- Sakura mantiene los ojos cerrados, al sentir mis caricias sobre sus senos.

\- Sa…sasuke…- Sonrio al hacerla gemir. Que ni piense que me voy a detener.

\- Dime… ¿qué has aprendido de ese libro?.- Abre sus ojos y me ve apenada, sus mejillas tienen ese color rosa que me vuelve loco, pero me molesta que se haga la inocente en esta ocasión. Esta fingiendo o eso creo.

\- ¡Nada!.- Asegura agitada. De nuevo intenta soltarse.

\- No te creo.- Dijo mientras suelto el agarre de sus muñecas y la tomo por los muslos para que se eleve del suelo, ella rodea mi cintura con sus piernas. La veo con burla.- Eso que acabas de hacer no es buena idea.- Dijo presionando mi erección contra su pelvis.

\- Sasuke…kun.- Ahora súplica. No puedo evitar volverme un poco loco.- Tomo de nuevo sus senos, ahora con mi boca. Saboreando uno de sus pezones. Primero lamiendo y luego mordisqueando, le doy el mismo tratamiento al otro.

Ella enreda sus dedos en mi cabello, masajea mi cabeza, y suelta mi haori haciendo que caiga al suelo, intenta alcanzar mi erección con su mano, pero no voy a dejar que tome control de la situación. Introduzco mi mano bajo su falda, sonrio al darme cuenta que ya esta mojada. La aparto sus bragas y acaricio su cliroris, ella se revuelve entre mis brazos, introduzco uno de mis dedos, ella jala de mis cabellos, luego introduzco otro, la escucho gemir, y otro más, ahora tiembla otra mi cuerpo, deduzco que ha conseguido un orgasmo. Suelto mis pantalones y en una embestida estoy dentro de ella. La oigo gritar. Me detengo, volteo a verla, por un momento temo haberla lastimado, me ve de regreso con reproche, sus ojos verdes estas nublados entonces entiendo que quiere que continue y así lo hago.

La embisto contra la pared, fuerte y rápido, tratando de liberar aquella frustración dentro de mí. Ella se aferra a mi espalda, grita mi nombre y pide por más, la embisto con todo lo que tengo hasta sentir como tiemblan sus piernas cuando alcanza el segundo orgasmo, después de esto la llevo hasta la cama, me ve con expectación, termino de quitarle las prendas que aun lleva puesta, tomo el lazo de mi haori y vuelvo a tomar sus muñecas, después de alzarlas sobre su cabeza las ato con la cabecera de la cama, tiene ganas de protestar.

\- Sí dices algo… no tendre más opción que taparte la boca.- Me ve entre asustada y divertida. Veo el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

\- Pero…- réplica.- Acto seguido aprisiono sus labios con los míos, luego doy por terminado aquel beso, como una advertencia de que ni se le ocurra volver a hablar, bajo hasta su entrepierna y abro sus piernas, la beso, sintiendo su dulce sabor, la escucho gemir, la vuelvo a besar, esta vez de manera más profunda, introduciendo mi lengua y sacándola de vuelta. Se revuelve en la cama, quiere tocarme, quiere alcanzarme, quiere pedirte que este dentro de ella, continuo con mi faena, hasta que de nuevo en un grito alcanza otro orgasmo. Veo su pecho subir y bajar agitadamente, su rostro esta sonrojado. Ahora me sitúo entre sus piernas y vuelvo a introducirme en ella. Suelto sus manos en el proceso y al sentirse libre me abraza, se aferra a mi espalda, sus piernas están alrededor de mi cintura. Seguimos así con un ritmo frenético, como si no hubiera nada más, la siento alcanzar otro orgasmo, yo sigo después de ella, no me importa vaciarme dentro suyo. Sigo encima de ella, con mis brazos a su lado para no aplastarla.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a leer ese libro.- Advierto.- La próxima vez no habrá nada de esto.

\- Sasuke-kun.- La veo con seriedad.- Ese libro no es mío, es de Ino.- La veo no convencido.- De Ino-cerda, me lo recomendó para leerlo, pero nunca pensé en hacerlo. No es mi tipo de lectura y no lo necesito.- Parece disfrutar su confesión casi igual de lo que disfruto el sexo. Luego me besa en los labios, así tiernamente como siempre lo hace. Me acuesto a su lado, dandole la espalda.- Presiento que Sakura esta a punto de echarse a reír y prefiero no verla cuando lo haga.

**Mi primer one-shot, aprovechando el tema del que todos están hablando, o pude evitar plantearme esta situación. Además de que es la primera vez que escribo algo subido de tono, la verdad que no es lo mío, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Espero que les halla gustado. ¿Un review?**

**Nos leemos. **

**Ayumi**


End file.
